herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kinnikuman
Kinnikuman '''(キン肉マ), also known as Suguru Kinniku, is the main hero of the manga and anime series ''Kinnikuman ''by Yudetamago. Story The story involves Kinnikuman (real name ), a clumsy, foolish superhero who discovers that he is the missing prince of the planet Kinniku (known for producing the greatest superheroes in the universe). Since he is a clumsy fool, however, he must prove himself worthy of the throne. To do so he enters wrestling competitions and battles evil Chojin, culminating in a tournament between Kinnikuman and five pretenders to the throne: Kinnikuman Big Body, Soldier, Zebra, Mariposa and Super Phoenix. Many of Kinnikuman's allies begin as villains (Ramenman, Buffalo Man, Ashuraman and Warsman) or arrogant heroes (Terryman, Robin Mask and Rikishiman). The heroes and villains are collectively known as Chojin, which literally means "supermen". Stats * Height: 185 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Classification: Justice Chojin. *Chojin Power Level: 950,000 (boosted up to 70,000,000 with the Kajiba No Kuso Djikara) Techniques * '''Kajiba no Kuso Djikara (火事場のクソ力, Kajiba no Kuso Djikara), Kinnikuman's Burning Inner Strength. Originally called the Kajiba no Baka Chikara (火事場のバカ力), it is literally a burning display of power. It is Kinnikuman's ability to improvise during battle despite his ignorance, last longer than a Chojin with a mere 950,000 power should, and overcome great obstacles. His great luck is also believed to be part of this. Though a more literal translation would be Burning Idiotic Strength, most English speaking fans prefer Burning Inner Strength. In the English VIZ manga, this ability is referred to simply as "The Fire," and in the English dub of Kinnikuman: Nisei is called "Ultimate Muscle." * Kinniku Buster (キン肉バスター, Kinniku Buster), Kinnikuman's trademark (and most popular) attack and one of the 48 Killer Moves. First used during the fight with . He places an opponent's neck on his shoulder and grabs their thighs. He then jumps up and lands in a sitdown position, causing damage to the neck, spine, and groin. This move is also used by his son . * Neo Kinniku Buster (新（ネオ）キン肉バスター) First used during the fight with . While upside down (or reversing a Kinniku Buster), Kinnikuman does a standard Kinniku Buster hold. He then spins around violently, causing himself and his opponent to fly upwards and land on the ceiling. * *Double Kinniku Buster (ダブルキン肉バスター) Used as the deciding move during the fight with . Kinnikuman does a Neo Kinniku Buster followed by a standard Buster while he and his opponent descend towards the ring. * Side Kinniku Buster (サイドキン肉バスター) Used during the fight with . Kinnikuman grabs his opponent in a standard Buster hold and jumps onto the ropes. He then launches himself sideways, landing on the wall. * Muscle Docking (マッスル・ドッキング) A tag technique first used during the fight with The 4D Killer Combo. Kinnikuman and his partner Kinnikuman Great. Later Him and Terryman durring the fight with the Hell Missionaries. They each take an opponent. While one performs a Kinniku Buster on his foe, the other performs a Kinniku Driver on his. With the one performing the Buster descending and the one performing the Driver ascending, they "dock" when the Buster performer sits on the other's shoulders. They then drive into the canvas, affecting both opponents. * Buster Variation Part 5 (バスターバリエーションPART5) Used by Kinnikuman and on during the fight with the Hell Missionaries. Kinnikuman and Terry grab one opponent and simultaneously perform a Kinniku Buster on him, both grabbing one side. * Kinniku Driver (キン肉ドライバー, Kinniku Driver), First used during the fight with . Kinnikuman runs up to his opponent and places his head between their legs. He then leaps up, flips the opponent upside down, places his feet on the underside of their arms, and drives them into the canvas. * Muscle Spark (マッスルスパーク, Muscle Spark), Kinnikuman ultimate technique and one of the Kinniku Clan's Three Great Techniques. Kinnikuman bounces his opponent off his chest and into the air numerous times. He then leaps up after them and gets behind them. He then grabs their wrists with his hands, their neck with his right leg, and their left leg with his left leg, and pulls. As they descend, he gets back-to-back with his opponent and grabs their arms and hooks their legs with his. Right before they hit the canvas, he arches his back causing his opponent's body to fold, and drives them neck and knees first into the canvas. * Fu Rin Ka Zan (風林火山, Fu Rin Ka Zan) Used as the deciding move during the fight with . It is a four-part maneuver: (風''' Fū, "Quick Like the Wind"): Kinnikuman first puts his opponent in a double underhook hold, spins him around, throwing him from arm to arm, and slams him into the canvas . (林''' Rin, "Silent Like the Forest"): Rolling Cradle. He then grabs his opponent under his arm and jumps into the air, flipping himself and the victim around until he has him in a piledriver hold. (火''' Ka, "Conquer Like the Fire"): With his opponent in a hold, Kinnikuman drives him into the canvas . (山''' Zan, "Immovable Like the Mountain"): Finally, he throws his opponent into the air, jumps up after him, catches him in a Reverse , and falls back to the canvas . Gallery 2350959-kinnikuman_007.jpg 2329217-kinnikuman_comm_003.png kinnikuman icon.jpg 2387552-kinnikuman_and_the_fated_princes.png|Kinnikuman and the fated princes. kinnikuman.png Videos Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Aliens Category:Titular Category:The Hero Category:Wrestlers Category:Super Hero Category:Parody/Homage Category:Dimwits Category:Scapegoat Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Successful Category:Monarchs Category:Big Good Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Mascots Category:Neutral Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Cowards Category:Retired Category:Forgivers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Merciful Category:Predecessor Category:Outright Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Athletic Category:Universal Protection Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Partners in Training Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Classic Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Selfless Category:The Chosen One Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroes who can fly